


Child of Love

by HanSoloOrgana (Partners4Life)



Category: RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, carrie fisher/harrison ford - Fandom, carrison - Fandom
Genre: Also on Tumblr, Baby Fic, Carrison AU, Carrison throughout the years, Childbirth, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partners4Life/pseuds/HanSoloOrgana





	1. Chapter 1

Harrison Ford and Carrie Fisher had hit it off from the moment they met. While they had grown up in completely different backgrounds, and had led vastly different lives, something had clicked between them. She was 19 and he was 33, but that made no difference.

Harrison was married, but he and his wife had no children. Carrie was just out of a relationship with a boy from college in London. Carrie thought that Harrison was attractive, but she was also somewhat intimidated by him at first. He had the quality of a movie star, and she was nothing of the sorts. After getting to know Harrison though, she quickly realized he was an interesting, wonderful, caring person.

Harrison had felt the same way about Carrie. Things with his wife hadn’t been on the best of terms and here was this beautiful young woman who seemed to understand him. While she didn’t challenge George on decisions, she wasn’t afraid to joke around with Mark and himself or have a good time with them. He knew that there was more to her than meets the eye. She was so much more than her parents lives and legacy.

When they started their affair, they never knew it was going to end up being so intense or that they would fall in love. They made each other feel something that neither of them had ever really felt before.

After the filming and press junkets to promote Star Wars had ended, they didn’t get to see as much of each other. They tried to call at least once a week, and see each other as often as they could. Harrison’s marriage kept getting worse and worse, and finally they decided to give up trying and call it quits. While his marriage was deteriorating, he had confided in Carrie, and they had gotten closer emotionally. They found out they were filming a second Star Wars movie and were so excited to be able to be with each other for more than a a few hours.

After the dissolution of Harrison’s marriage, they decided to give an actual relationship a shot. They already loved each other, so they figured it was time to make it an official thing. There had been complications along the way. Harrison was away filming his Indiana Jones movies, and this caused for issues because Carrie was afraid he was going to find someone else. Harrison got her to see that she was the only girl for him. They were both stubborn as all living hell, and fought like there was no tomorrow, but they were also so passionate. They had come close to calling it quits a couple of times, but the thought of being without each other hurt more than anything that was said between them.

After they finished filming the last Star Wars movie, Harrison thought it would be a good time to take their relationship to the next level. They had been in love with each other for 6 years and in a committed relationship for 3. They spent 18 months planning and preparing for their wedding, Carrie had wanted to plan the event herself and not just hire a planner. This was special to her, because it was her first, and if she had it her way, only marriage, and she wanted everything done right. They also had to work around filming schedules for both of them.

The happy couple finally tied the knot in November of 1983. Because of Carrie’s parents and Harrison and Carrie’s own celebrity factor, the wedding was quite large. Now 17 months later, the couple was getting ready to welcome a new member into the family.

Carrie had gone into labor 3 weeks early, and she and Harrison were trying to remain calm. They had been aware this could be a possibility, since the pregnancy had been difficult on Carrie. They were happy to have made it this far, and now it was time to meet their child.

Now here they were at the hospital. Four centimeters hurt like a motherfucker. If this is how much it hurt already, Carrie wasn’t going to make it. Early labor had been mostly a breeze, some pain but it felt like she just had really bad menstrual cramps, and Harrison’s hugs and forehead kisses worked better than any Midol that she had ever known. But this four centimeter shit hurt, and any other human voice beside Harrison’s made her wanna scream. It didn’t help that her doctor was a prick either. Carrie was sick of him telling her that she could manage the pain just by breathing. If she could then it wouldn’t be called labor, and on top of that the asshole also kept trying to tell her not to be so dependent on Harrison. There was a child coming out of her vagina, she was going to be dependent on whomever she wanted. Especially the love of her life.

“Harrison I don’t think I can do this. It really fucking hurts.” Carrie whined as she felt another contraction coming on.

“I know you can sweetheart. You are a strong, resilient woman. Don’t let a little thing like childbirth stop you.”

“I would love to see you push a watermelon out of your penis and then tell me childbirth is a little thing.” Harrison couldn’t help the chuckle that started to escape his lips, but quickly stopped it when he saw the death glare he was getting from his wife.

Harrison rubbed Carrie’s back and whispered into her ear, “Come on sweetheart, come on. You’ve got this.”

Once the contraction was over and she started to relax, a smile grew on his face and he squeezed her shoulder. “Good job, you did it sweetheart. You got through your first painful contraction, and both of us are still alive.”

“Well this is only four centimeters, I have plenty of time to murder you yet.” They both let out a laugh, then he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. 

 

Six centimeters was proving to be a bitch for them both. Harrison pushed the call button in hopes that someone would know of a way to make Carrie more comfortable.

A nurse finally answered their call what felt like seventeen hours later, but in reality was ten minutes. She suggested filling a tub full of water for Carrie to sit in, and explained how the water’s ability to make someone feel weightless could help take off some of the pressure and pain from Carrie’s body. After a few moments of consideration, the couple agreed to try it.

Once the tub was set up, Harrison helped Carrie in and then removed his clothes, entering behind his wife.

“Does this feel any better honey?” Harrison asked, as he wrapped his arms around her as best he could given their position.

“I guess, I mean I haven’t had a contraction yet, but one likely will be coming any time now.”

“Lean back against me, and close your eyes. Take a moment to relax before it happens.” Carrie laid her head against her husband’s chest. If it wasn’t for the sounds of the hospital and the lingering awareness that a contraction could come at any moment, this would be peaceful.

Carrie loved skin to skin contact with Harrison. There was something about it that made her feel better.

Their moment didn’t last long however. Dr. Warren gave a quick knock before walking into the room. The already surly look on his face increased tenfold when he noticed Harrison in the tub with Carrie.

“What do you think you’re doing in there with her?” Dr. Warren demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oh ya know, just having a nice brunch and a stroll through the park. What does it look like I’m doing?” Harrison rolled his eyes at the ridiculous question. Normally he wouldn’t be so rude to a doctor, but this one had been causing them issues since they had arrived.

Dr. Warren, not amused by Harrison’s answer, just lifted one of his hands to the bridge of his nose as though he had a headache. “I mean,” he began through gritted teeth, “why are you in there?”

“Because my wife needed me, and I’m going to do whatever she wants. She is bringing my baby into this world, and I figure she deserves as much comfort as I can bring.”

“If it’s even your baby.” Dr. Warren mumbled what he thought was low enough for no one else to hear him.

Unfortunately for Dr, Warren, Harrison heard and that was the final straw. He gently pushed Carrie forward enough so he could stand, and grabbed one of the towels to cover himself with, and another to place on the floor so he didn’t fall on his way to beat this guy’s ass.

Harrison made his way over to the doctor and got right up in his face. “Don’t you ever talk to me and my wife that way again. If you have a problem with it, I suggest you shove it up your ass, and waddle the fuck out of here. We will find someone else to help us deliver this baby.”

After telling the “good” doctor off, Harrison turned around to see his wife in the beginning of another contraction. He rushed over to the tub just as the contraction truly became intense.

Carrie, for her part, realized rather quickly she didn’t like the feeling of being surrounded by water when she was having a contraction. She almost felt as though she were drowning and it scared her.

When he looked into her eyes, he realized immediately how uncomfortable she was. He also understood it wasn’t purely because of the contraction itself.

“Drowning, I’m drowning.” Carrie gasped, clawing at Harrison’s arm for something to keep her afloat.

“You’re alright, I’ve got you. Do you want to get out?” All Carrie could manage was vigorous nodding as she continued to grasp at him.

Understanding immediately the severity of the situation, Harrison chanced moving her during a contraction. He lifted her out of the tub, pulled her into his body, and carried her to the bed awaiting them across the room.

While the contraction still hurt like a son of a bitch, not being in the water was ten thousand time less overwhelming for Carrie than any pain relief the water provided.

As the contraction dissipated, she was finally calm enough to speak.

“Thank you… so much for being here.” Carrie leaned into Harrison’s embrace.

“There is no place I would rather be, sweetheart. Being here with you, as you bring our little girl into the world. I should be thanking you.”

Carrie was now eight centimeters dilated, and it was really taking a toll on her body. The pain was becoming more than she could handle, and the frequency with which the contractions were coming was unrelenting.

She and Harrison were laying on her bed and Harrison was talking her through another excruciating contraction. She looked up at him and there were tears in her eyes.

“I need to push. My body wants to push.” she cried to him.

“You can’t push yet, it’s not time.” Harrison tried to soothe her, but knew his attempts weren’t much use. “How about I tell you a story to keep your mind off of pushing? How does that sound?”

“Fine, I’m willing to try anything at this point.”

“Do you know how beautiful you looked our wedding day? You looked like an angel, and I could have sworn I had died and gone to heaven. It took everything in me not to burst into tears. I know you wouldn’t have minded, but I have a reputation to maintain.” He shot her a wink, and she chuckled.

It didn’t last though. Another contraction made it’s way through Carrie’s body. “I need to push, Harrison.”

“Wait how about that time you made Mark parade around set in your white jumpsuit from Empire. That was pretty damn funny, and I still have the pictures for blackmail. Oh or the floral robe! That was a good one. Still think you should have forced him to put on the bikini. Imagine the kind of shit I could hold over his head for that.” Harrison snickered to himself, but Carrie couldn’t do much more than pant.

Harrison was getting worried about how hard this was on her body. She was a small woman, and the kid wasn’t taking it easy on her. He hoped like hell that this would be over soon.

It was finally time for Carrie to push. There new doctor, Dr. Neal, who would be their child’s pediatrician was at the end of the bed. The kind man was all to willing to help when he noticed Harrison trying to explain to the nurse at the front desk the issues they had been having with Dr. Warren.

Joining Dr. Neal at the end of the bed was a nurse who was there to assist the doctor if necessary.

“Alright Carrie, it’s time for you to push.” Dr. Neal instructed her.

Carrie just shook her head. “I can’t. I can’t do it.” She tilted her head back to look at Harrison who was sitting behind her. “I don’t know what I’m doing and I’m going to hurt our baby. I can’t do this. What were we thinking? I can’t do this.”

Carrie was becoming hysterical and Harrison was trying to remain composed for her, but inside he was almost just as much of a mess as she was.

“Carrie, you are going to do great. You have already made it this far; I know you can do this.” Harrison reassured her running a hand through her sweat soaked hair. “Now on three you are going to push until the count of ten.” he told her.

Carrie just nodded, trying to follow her husband’s guidance. “One… two… three.”

Carrie pushed and the pain she was feeling was like someone set her vagina ablaze. Once Harrison and Dr. Neal reached ten, Carrie stopped pushing and fell back against her husband.

“Good, that was great. Now when the next contraction hits, do that again. Alright sweetheart. It shouldn’t be much longer.” Harrison whispered into his wife’s ear. He wanted this to be over soon, because he knew it was all becoming too much for the both of them.

Carrie pushed through several more contractions, and there was no major progress. The baby’s position was still high and seemed to want to be stubborn like her parents.

“I can’t do this anymore, nothing is working.” Carrie cried, exhausted. She felt like her body wasn’t doing what she needed it to do, and she just wanted the baby to be out already.

“Come on sweetie, you are doing fantastic. Just a few more pushes.” Harrison told her, trying to lift her spirits.

Several contractions later the baby was finally crowning. Carrie gave another strenuous push and she heard to doctor inform them that the head was out.

“Amazing job Princess, she’s almost here.” She could hear the tears in Harrison’s voice

She had never felt pain like this before in her life, and she wasn’t sure how she was going to push out the rest of the baby after this. She was so tired, all of this felt impossible.

“One more big push and you’re done.” Dr. Neal told her.

Carrie gave it one final, unrelenting push, and she felt an absolutely searing pain as though she were being split in two by the baby’s shoulder blades as she did so. She then felt the rest of the baby slip free into the waiting world.

After a moment, she and Harrison heard their baby’s first cries fill the room.

“It’s a girl!” Dr. Neal said with a smile on his face.

Both parents gave in fully to the tear of joy they had been holding back as they saw their little girl for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Carys Amelia Ford was born at 10:16 p.m on March 23rd 1985. She was 4 pounds, 8 ounces and 20 inches long. Apart from being small, she seemed perfectly healthy.

Carrie and Harrison marveled at the life their love created. The doctors informed them that Carys was most likely going to have to stay a little while longer than most babies, since she was small.

“We like for babies to maintain a weight of 5 pounds before we allow them to go home.” he explained.

The following morning while Carie was still sleeping, Harrison walked down to the nursery.

“How’s my little champ doing today?” Harrison cooed, picking her up.

“She’s doing well,” the nurse informed him, “ she’s weighing in at 4 pounds 5 ounces this morning.”

“But she was 4 pounds 8 ounces when she was born.” Harrison started to panic.

“It’s perfectly natural for babies to be a little lighter than when they were born. If she loses a large amount, that’s when we have cause for concern. For now though, she’s doing very well daddy.”

When the nurse called him daddy, something in him fluttered. It was still hitting him that he was someone’s father. He couldn’t be any happier for this little girl in his arms. There was a love in his heart that he didn’t know he could feel.

“Can I take her down to my wife’s room?” Harrison asked. He knew Carrie was going to want to hold her first thing.

“We were just getting ready to take her down actually, so she can be fed.” the nurse told him. The nurse took the baby and placed her into her plastic crib.

They walked down to the hall with Carys in her little plastic crib, and entered the room. Carrie was just starting to stir when they got in. The nurse checked her vitals, and made sure everything was alright. After she got out of the way, Harrison walked over with Carys, and handed her to Carrie. The nurse handed Carrie a bottle, and with that in hand, Carrie started feeding her daughter. Harrison stared at them feeling so much love for the both of them.

Carrie looked over at him, and saw the love and affection in his eyes. She couldn’t help but smile at him. She knew he was going to be an amazing father, while she had doubts about her abilities of motherhood. She knew though, that as long as she had him, everything would be alright.

Carrie had been discharged two days later, but Carys couldn’t quite maintain 5 pounds. She would start the morning at just over 5, and then it would fluctuate to just below. This was causing a lot of stress for Harrison and Carrie. They were worried about their little girl. It was another 4 days before Carys was able to be discharged.

The couple brought their bundle of joy home and spent the evening relaxing. That night they put her in her nursery to sleep, and just stared at her for a while.

The nursery was a light purple with white trim. Harrison had put his carpentry skills to good use and built the crib, which was also painted white.

The first night at home had been rough. Carys was up every three hours, and sometimes she would just cry for no reason. They had tried feeding her, but she wouldn’t eat. She didn’t need changed, nothing they tried seemed to work. At one point in time, Harrison was walking around the room and singing to her. That seemed to do the trick, and soon she was fast asleep. Harrison looked over to his wife to say something, but saw that his singing had lulled her to sleep too.

The following night they had decided to keep her in their room, at least until she slept for longer periods of time. They were learning what each cry meant. If she was hungry, they took turns giving her a bottle. They also took turns changing her, but usually the slightest noise woke them both up.

By the end of the week, they were getting a pattern down. They typically knew the times she would wake up, and what she needed. Carrie had joined in on singing, and Carys loved when both parents sung to her, as opposed to just one.

At two weeks old Carys was already such a daddy’s girl. Carrie loved watching how Harrison was with her. She was so grateful that she had been able to give him the child he had always wanted.

They were both excited to see what this adventure in parenthood was going to bring them.


	3. Chapter 3

As time progressed, things had gotten better and routines were in place. Neither Carrie or Harrison had gone back to work yet. This was one time that they were really grateful for the success of Star Wars and Indiana Jones. It had left them able to take time off.

Carys was now 5 months old and things were going well. She had grown quite a bit in the months since her birth. Her parents absolutely adored her, and she was such a content baby now. After the first week she rarely cried unless she needed something.

One morning Carys wasn’t feeling nearly as playful as she normally had been and her breathing had sounded a little raspy. Carrie felt her head and she was warm. Carrie was a little worried, but was still calm. They had already gone through some teething, so Carrie knew this was a different kind of fever.

“I think Carys is sick.” Carrie said to Harrison when she walked into the kitchen.

“Sick? What do you mean sick.” Harrison panicked.

“Her head feels warm, and her breathing sounds a little off.” she told him.

Harrison went straight over to his girls and took Carys from Carrie. Carrie rolled her eyes.

“She does feel warm. We should take her to the doctor, it could be something serious.”

Harrison started getting ready to leave the house, and Carrie stopped him.

“I’m pretty sure it’s just a cold, honey. There is nothing they will be able to do for her.” Normally Harrison was the one trying to talk some sense into her.

“I think we should go get her checked out, just in case. You know there is a nasty infection going around. Better safe than sorry.” Carrie knew there was no talking him out of this, so she just went along with it.

They called their pediatrician just before they left, and he had an opening first thing so they went on their way. It was only 8 am, so they were the first appointment of the day.

They arrived and the nurse ushered them into the examination room almost immediately. The nurse took Carys’ temperature and checked her weight and height. Not long after she came. Just before he could get his exam started, Carys threw up all over herself and started bawling. Harrison quickly got her out of her onesie and was cleaning her up. Finally the doctor was able to exam her.

“It looks like she has the flu. As you both know, there isn’t much I can do for the flu. The main thing you need to do is watch out for her temperature. If it keeps rising bring her back in. She might not want to wear any clothing, and that’s perfectly natural. I would suggest staying home as much as possible for the next few days.”

By the time the little family left the doctor’s office, Carys was sound asleep in her car seat once again. When they arrived home Harrison laid down on the sofa with Carys laying on his chest. She was only in a diaper, and he just kept rubbing her back. She looked so peaceful and he wished he could just stay in this moment forever.

Carrie had come into the living room and turned the radio on low. She sat on the other end of the couch with Harrison’s feet in her lap. He used the hand not rubbing Carys’ back to reach for Carrie’s hand closest to him. He intertwined their fingers, and just held her hand. Nothing was said between the two of them, but they didn’t need words.

She started quietly singing to them, and soon Harrison joined in. It was little mundane things like this that they enjoyed most.

It turned out to be a long morning. Carys being sick stressed out both parents, especially when she would wake up crying. She wouldn’t eat, and anything she did try usually ended up coming back up, which in turn made her cry again.

Carrie felt horrible because there was nothing she could really do for her daughter, and Harrison was trying to keep them both calm, while he was worrying.

The next day was a little bit better, but not much. Her fever was down, but she still didn’t really want to eat. The throwing up had stopped, aside from the normal baby spit here and there. Harrison and Carrie hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before worrying and checking up on her constantly to make sure her fever didn’t spike too high.

Around 3 o’clock, they had finally all been able to lay down and get some sleep. They had woken up around 5 and Carys seemed to be feeling better. Her fever had broken, and she seemed a little more playful than she had been the last couple days.

That night they all laid in bed. Carys was laying on Harrison’s chest again, Carrie curled up in his side. He had both of his arms wrapped around his girls. He stared at their little girl and felt his heart swell.

“Thank you.” Harrison seemed to say out of nowhere.

“You’re welcome.” Carrie took a pause, “What are you thanking me for?”

“For giving me her, for loving me, for waiting for me. You didn’t have to do any of that, but you did and I have never felt more love than I do when I am with you two.” Harrison told her.

“I could never not love you, also waiting wasn’t really waiting if you think about it. As for her, you had a part in making her. So I think I should be thanking you too.” She leaned up to kiss him.

Carys woke up suddenly, screaming.

Harrison quickly wrapped his arms around her and Carrie rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

“What’s the matter little Princess? Huh? What’s wrong, baby?” Harrison cooed, hoping to calm her down.

Carrie having a guess at what the problem was, padded down to the kitchen and warmed a bottle. She was soon back and took Carys into her arms, giving her the bottle.

“I had a feeling she was hungry, she hadn’t really eaten much today.” Carrie said.

Harrison just stared at her, thankful she was such a fantastic mother. Carys gobbled up her bottle and was soon back asleep. They had successfully navigated her first round of the flu.


	4. Chapter 4

Things had been running smoothly in the Ford household. Harrison had gone back to work, but still tried to be home as often as he could with his girls. Carrie had done a few minor roles, just to keep her name out there, but nothing that she couldn’t come home every night.

Debbie would watch Carys if both Carrie and Harrison were filming on the same day. Debbie absolutely adored her granddaughter. While sometimes Debbie disagreed with parenting styles, she knew that they were doing a wonderful job and that Carys was happy.

It was the day of Carys’ first birthday and Harrison and Carrie were having a birthday party that afternoon for their daughter. They were trying to keep it small, but when both parents are celebrities with many friends, small can be somewhat difficult. For the most part, they just invited family and close friends. They figured since she was 1 and she wouldn’t remember it, there was no need to go ALL out.

Carrie had been having a hay day prior to the event trying to plan, get invitations sent, make sure everything was ordered and organized. While they weren’t going anything like pony rides, she did want to have a theme picked out. Carrie decided to go with a zoo animal theme. Carys loved looking at the animals and they had taken her to the zoo as a family outing a couple of weeks prior. Her cake was in the shape of a monkey, and she loved it. Carrie had shown it to her the night before when they picked it up.

Carrie and Harrison had walked into Carys’ room that morning singing Happy Birthday, and Carys squealed! Carrie had gotten her bathed and dressed into the special outfit that they had chosen her, and walked downstairs into the kitchen where Harrison was making a special breakfast.

“Can you believe our little girl is already a year old?” Carrie asked Harrison in a shocked amazement. Carrie was getting emotional, because her little girl was a year. To her it seemed like it was just yesterday that she had found out that she was pregnant.

“It seems absolutely crazy, right?” Harrison said.

The small family ate their breakfast, and proceeded to continue getting ready for their day. They had a little bit of setting up to finish, but they had done most of it the previous night while Carys was asleep.

Soon after they had finished, guests had started arriving. Debbie was the first to show, followed by Todd. Slowly, but continually guest had showed up until all of them had arrived. Harrison’s parents were unable to fly in, but they talked to Carys on the phone and were sending her a card. Harrison and Carrie had promised to send them a lot of pictures.

Everyone enjoyed the food, and had a good laugh at Carys eating her cake, which completely covered her face and clothing. Carrie snapped quite a few pictures already and finally it was time for presents. Harrison had helped Carys open her presents, while Carrie was behind the camera. The little girl had been spoiled by her guests with new outfits, dolls, stuffed animals, and things she probably wouldn’t be able to use until she started walking.

It wasn’t long before the guests started leaving, and Carys went down for a late nap. Harrison and Carrie took the time to clean up from the party and relax for a moment.

“Do you remember when I told you I was pregnant?” Carrie asked Harrison.

“How could I ever forget? We were both shocked, but like I had told you then, everything worked out.” Harrison reminded her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Carrie and Harrison had been married for almost 8 months. Carrie had woken up one morning feeling nauseous, and ran to the bathroom. Leaning over the toilet, she heaved up the contents of her stomach. She had been feeling off for the last few mornings, but this was the first morning that she had actually thrown up. She was going back in her head to figure out if she had changed anything in her routine in the last week or so, but she couldn’t think of anything.

She went over to the sink to brush her teeth, noticing the bottle of mouthwash was empty, she opened the drawer to get the new one. When she reached in she noticed the tampons in there, and she began thinking. She couldn’t exactly remember when she had had her last period. She calculated it back and then it hit her. She was late. Couple that with the nausea and a few other symptoms she didn’t really think about, and it hit her like a ton of bricks.

She drove down to the drug store, and grabbed a few different brands of pregnancy tests. Harrison had been gone the last few weeks doing PR for Temple, which was still doing wonders in the theaters. He was set to come home at the end of the week, and it was only Tuesday.

Carrie went home and took four tests. She waited five minutes for all four of them to be done. Once she looked at them, she felt a panic. All four were positive. She and Harrison had discussed kids, but that was the possibility of one day. They had only been married for 8 months, and his career was taking off like no other. He didn’t have time for a child right now, and she was just getting things sorted out with her medication and getting a handle on her manic depression.

She was terrified that something was going to happen to this baby, or that this wasn’t the right time. There were some many things running through her head, and she was figuring out how she was going to tell him. Should she wait until he came home, or would he be mad that she didn’t tell him as soon as she found out.

She was sitting on the couch, contemplating what to do, and anxiously for him to call, when she heard a key in the door. She froze on the couch, and he walked into the living room seeing the light on.

“Hello sweetheart, I missed you.” he walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

“Hey honey,” she responded timidly. He knew immediately something was wrong.

“What’s the matter Princess? I thought you would be happy to see me.” He said.

Carrie took a deep breath preparing to explain everything the best she could.

“I’m pregnant.” she blurted out, and before she had a chance to see him react, she began her speech.

“I know this is totally not the right time, and we have talked about kids, but your career is really on the rise. I didn’t do this on purpose, and I’m freaking out because I don’t want you to be upset with me. Plus I’m just getting this whole thing under control with my manic depression. I mean what kind of mother am I going to be anyway? You are going to be a wonderful father, but me… I have no clue how I’m going to be. I am so sorry. I am so so so so sorry. I-“

Before she could continue on, Harrison had put his hand over her mouth.

“You’re pregnant?” he asked gently, tears almost in his eyes. Since his hand was still over her mouth she just nodded her head.

He pulled her into a big, tight hug. Carrie was pregnant. There was a little life forming inside of her. One that was half him and half her.

“I am so happy baby. Baby! You’re having my baby!” The smile on his face was so wide she thought his face would cramp in that position.

“So you’re not upset?” she questioned.

“Never! I know we never sat down and planned this out, but I have always wanted a child. You know that. The fact that the child is going to have is going to be half you too, well that makes it all the better. Everything is going to work out sweetheart. Believe me.” he told her.

She looked up into his eyes and was expecting to find hesitation or worry, but all she saw was love and joy. I was like the look in his eyes on their wedding day. And so she believed him when he said that it was all going to work out.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breaking out of her daydream, Carrie leaned over and kissed him.

“Thank you for making me a mother. I know I had my doubts and fears in the beginning, but I am so happy that you were with me in the journey, and that you still are.” she said, tears in her eyes.

“I want to thank you as well. I don’t know where I would be without my two girls. Whenever I feel like giving up, I think about you two and I keep pushing through. Oh, and darling, this is still just the beginning. We have so much yet to go through.” Then he kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

A week after Carys’ first birthday, Eddie showed up to the house, handing Harrison a small dog, telling his son-in-law that he had to run and to enjoy.

In his hands, Harrison held a french bulldog puppy. After a quick conversation, his name was decided. Gary.

Carrie and Harrison soon found out how challenging it was keeping up with a crawling one year old and a new puppy.

There were many nights of diaper changes for Carys and training pads for the dog, and teaching the dog how to alert them if he needed to go out. It took some time, but the puppy was proving to be a nice addition to the family.

The dog had just become house trained, and Carys was pulling herself up, and trying to take steps before she would fall back down. She never let the falling discourage her though.

Gary could almost always be found sleeping beside Carys’ crib and as soon as she was up, he was in Harrison and Carrie’s bedroom alerting them that Carys was awake.

One of Carys’ new favorite activities was to chase the puppy around the house. She would crawl to her little heart’s desire in an attempt to catch him, but most of the time she just wasn’t fast enough.

There was the rare occasion Gary would just stop and let her catch him and hug him, causing her to squeal in delight.

One afternoon when Carys was 14 months old, Carrie had been in the kitchen, loading the dishwasher, and Harrison was still on set. The puppy was sitting in living room, just watching Carys play with her toys when suddenly Carys began her charge towards the dog.

Gary took off through the house and Carys followed, crawling as fast as her little limbs would allow.

Harrison walked through the door and watched as a black blur ran around the corner, and there went his daughter chasing after it.

Harrison followed the pair where they happened to head into the kitchen.

Carys was just crossing the threshold when she grabbed onto part of the cabinet and pulled herself up.

Hearing the dog run behind her, Carrie looked up in time to see Carys standing and Harrison creeping up right behind their daughter.

Carrie held her breath as Carys began to put on foot forward, and she stepped. She was beginning to lose her balance, but straightened herself out. Slowly she took another step. Then another. And another.

Carys had made it 7 full steps before she fell. Neither parent rushed their way towards their daughter, wanting to see how she handled it.

Gary rushed over to his playmate and licked her, causing Carys to giggle and both parents sighed with relief.

They looked at each other as Harrison walked over to Carrie. “She took her first steps.” he breathed as he wrapped an arm around her side. “She’s growing up so fast.” She heard the emotion in his voice and looked up at him. She saw a tear rolling down his cheek and wiped it away for him.

“She is, but we still have plenty of time with her while she’s little. We should spend every moment cherishing it.” Carrie told him.

She released herself from his embrace and walked over to Carys, picking her up. “You walked your first steps baby girl! Mommy and daddy are so proud of you!” Carrie cooed to her daughter.

Harrison joined his two favorite girls, taking Carys into his own arms. “My Princess is getting so big! Yes she is!” He blew a raspberry onto her stomach, causing Carys to roar with laughter.

Gary was jumping up and down on Carrie’s leg and barking, wanting to be apart of the fun. Carrie bent down and picked him up, laughing as he licked her face.

It was moments like this that would always be in Harrison and Carrie’s minds when things got difficult.


	6. Chapter 6

Carrie was sitting in the passenger seat of the car, head against the frame of the car as she watched the scenery go by. The sun was just beginning to rise, and the colors held her attention. She thought about the beauty of the day, and how she had hardly slept. 

She was excited for the family day out they had planned and to see her daughter get to enjoy the day somewhere that had been bringing Carrie much joy. 

She felt Harrison gently place a hand palm up on her left thigh. She looked down at the large, rough, calloused hand briefly before placing her smaller, softer hand in it, lacing their fingers together, giving his a gentle squeeze. 

She looked over at him and saw his eyes flicker momentarily to her then back towards the road. 

“I love you.” Harrison told her out of the blue. His voice was soft; caring. 

“I love you too.” She responded, her voice a mere whisper. She then looked at their three year old, sleeping peacefully in the back seat. 

They left Gary with Debbie for the day, despite Carrie’s attempts to smuggle him into the car. There was something about that dog that made Carrie feel at ease when she couldn’t quite ground herself. Harrison understood, but remained firm that Disneyland was not the place for him. He would become overexcited and one of them would have to stay with him off the rides at all times. 

The small family pulled into the parking lot and found a spot with little trouble. They made their way to the gate with relatively no hassles as well. People were kind enough to leave them alone and let them get into the park.

Harrison would have been the first to admit that he was concerned about how their day out was going to go and if people would stop them every five seconds.

They made their way towards the ride’s that Carys could go on. She was excited and talking her little head off about all the characters she was seeing. She wanted pictures with the princesses and Mickey and Minnie and their friends. 

Lunch rolled around and Harrison allowed himself one day of eating poorly. He was getting his body back in shape to film the third Indiana Jones movie, but he figured one day wouldn’t kill him. 

They spent the day laughing and having a ball. They chose to go on one final ride for the day.

Harrison squatted down to Carys, and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Sweetie, we have time for one more ride. What do you want?” he asked gently.

Carys placed her hand on her chin, a habit she had picked up from watching the adults. She looked at the options around her, and Harrison watched her eyes widen as she found the perfect one. She pointed and he followed to where her gaze had landed. “Cup-cups! Cup-cups!” She squealed pointing to the spinning teacups.

“Alright sweetie, we’ll go on the cup-cups.” Harrison’s stomach was telling him that wasn’t such a good idea, but he was going to make his daughter happy. 

Carys held onto both Carrie and Harrison’s hand and the three of them walked over to the ride together. Once they got in line, Carrie picked up her daughter, and the two of them began having a conversation that Harrison could only understand every third word of.

The line was moving slower than molasses on in the middle of winter, so Harrison took the opportunity to watch his two favorite ladies. Carys was nearly a spitting image of her mother save for his hazel eyes instead of Carrie’s chocolate brown eyes. She also had Harrison’s height, which Carrie was grateful for.

They finally reached the front of the line for the teacups, and the three of them were able to get into one. Harrison made the cup spin pretty fast, and Carys was laughing her head off with her high-pitched screaming laugh. 

“Dizzy daddy! Dizzy!” She chanted. Carys clapped as the ride came to an end, and the three of them laughed. As they were being let out, Carys stood on the bench and held her hands up towards the sky, silently asking for Harrison to carry her. Harrison picked her up, but his balance was a little off and before he knew it, it was tumbling down with Carys in his arms. His first instinct was to make sure she didn’t get hurt. 

Harrison instinctively cradled her head in his hand and rolled his body towards the side, causing him to land on his hip and ribs, effectively knocking the air out of him. He rolled on his back and laid there as Carrie kneeled down next to them. 

“Are you two okay?” Carrie panicked slightly, knowing he landed hard. 

“Okay mommy.” Carys told her, and then looked down at Harrison. “Daddy okay?” Harrison laid there for a moment, trying to catch the breath back into his lungs, but breathing hurt. He knew there was a very good chance he cracked a rib. 

“Daddy’s alright Princess.” He told her, then looked at Carrie, his eyes conveying he was in pain.

Carrie pulled Carys to her side, and then gently helped Harrison up. He was having issues walking because he hurt, but he wasn’t going to let Carys see it. 

They got her home and put down for a nap, and Carrie called Debbie, asking her to bring Gary home and to watch Carys while she took Harrison to the ER. 

Debbie was more than happy to do so. Harrison sat in the living room in pain, knowing George and Stephen were going to be furious. He was supposed to start shooting the new Indiana Jones in a month and he couldn’t do any strenuous activity for 6-8 weeks, let alone be in shape. 

Three hours later, Harrison and Carrie were back at the house. Harrison’s ribs were wrapped, Carys could tell her father was hurt. She walked over to him, and gently touched his leg. 

“Daddy owwy?” Carys asked, tears in her eyes. 

Carrie kneeled down to her daughter, and looked her in the eyes. “Daddy, does have an owwy, so we need to be careful of his side and Daddy can’t pick you up right now, but you can still hug and kiss him and I think he would like that.” Carrie picked up her daughter, and lifted her towards her husband.

Carys wrapped her little arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Feel better daddy.” 

Harrison smiled at his daughter “Thank you My Little Princess” Carys wiggled out of her mother’s arms and went back to playing with her toys as Carrie helped Harrison upstairs to their bedroom. His pain meds would be kicking in soon.

He laid down on the bed, and soon Carys entered the room and climbed onto the bed. She got on his good side and curled up under his arm. Carrie put a movie on as she went to go make something for dinner.

When she came up half an hour later, they had both fallen fast asleep with Harrison’s arm just as it had been earlier that day. 

Safely protecting his little girl from any harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Don't be afraid to leave a comment down below, or you can leave some love in my inbox on Tumblr. My username is HanSoloOrgana


	7. Chapter 7

Carys’s third birthday was drawing near, and Carrie was trying to relax a little more than she did for her daughter’s first and second birthdays. They decided to have a family party on the day of her actual birthday, and a party with friends the following weekend.

The night before her third birthday, and unexpected storm began to roll through Los Angeles. Carys had gone to bed at 7, and Carrie and Harrison were downstairs finishing wrapping presents when the first rumbles of thunder were heard. It was near 10 pm, and the couple held their breath because Carys did not like storms. When they didn’t hear any crying or footsteps, they continued on with wrapping gifts.

The couple finished up with the few presents they had left, and cleaned up the mess before going upstairs and getting ready for bed. Harrison was laying in bed while Carrie finished up her nightly routine.

“Can you believe our baby girl is going to be 3 tomorrow?” Carrie’s voice filled with awe and disbelief. “It seems like just yesterday we were in that hospital room and they put her into our arms.” Carrie turned back to look at her husband, who was staring at her back, smiling.

“I can’t believe it either sweetheart. Our little girl is growing up so fast. I want to thank you again for bringing her into our lives. For giving me the chance to be a daddy, and for being an amazing mother.” Carrie got into the bed beside Harrison and laid in his awaiting arms. Harrison wrapped her in his embrace and kissed her forehead.

They were beginning to settle down when a large boom of thunder and a crack of lightning came from overhead. Carrie jumped at the intensity of the sound, and almost immediately there was a cry heard from down the hall. Harrison was up and down to Carys’s room in no time.

The little girl was looking around for a familiar face and had tears streaming down her cheeks. As soon as she saw her daddy walk in, her little arms stretched out in his direction and Harrison picked her up. She began to cry harder in daddy’s arms.

“Hey my little love, it’s okay, Daddy’s got you.” Carys snuggled into her father’s arms as her cries slowly turned into whimpers. Once she was calmed down, Harrison moved to lay Carys back into her bed, but as he leaned over, Carys clung onto Harrison and would begin to get worked up again.

“Do you wanna sleep with Mommy and Daddy?” Harrison cooed to his daughter, and he thought her head was going to fly off with the speed at which she nodded.

Harrison carried her down the hall into their room, and when Carys saw Carrie, she reached out and began crying again.

Carrie’s heart broke as the tears streaming down her daughter’s face, and she grabbed her daughter from her husband, holding her close, while Harrison got into bed.

“Hey baby girl, it’s alright. Daddy’s going to protect us. The scary thunder and lightning won’t get us with Daddy around.” Carrie laid Carys down between the two of them and the girl settled down almost immediately.

Luckily for the family, the storm seemed to pass quickly after that, and they all slept well for the rest of the night.

The next morning the three of them woke up and got ready for their day. Carrie got Carys dressed up in her special birthday outfit that Carys had helped pick out while Harrison cooked breakfast downstairs.

Harrison made pancakes and a frittata that the three of them split. He looked at his girls come into the kitchen and he let out a gasp. They looked marvelous, and he knew he was lucky to have them. He walked over and took Carys out of Carrie’s arms, lifting her above his head, and blew on her tummy, causing a loud giggle to come out with limbs flailing.

Carrie laughed with them, feeling the pride and joy in her heart wanting to burst out of her chest. She loved watching Harrison with Carys. He was such a great dad, and she couldn’t have asked for a better person to parent with.

The three of them ate breakfast and talked about what the plans were for the day. Harrison took Carys into the living room to play with some of her toys while Carrie cleaned up the kitchen. Carrie did the dishes and heard the duo laughing in the living room and Harrison putting on a squeaky, high-pitched voice.

Carrie tiptoed towards the living room and stood in the doorway. Carrie watched as Harrison played Barbies on the floor with their daughter. Carrie watched as Carys threw her head back in laughter as her father did some ridiculous action with the doll in his hand.

As Carys continued to laugh, she reached towards the doll her dad had in his hand. “No daddy, that’s silly! That one is a princess! She hasta do princess stuff!”

“Oh really,” Harrison’s inquisitive tone was present, “and what exactly is princess stuff?”

“Ya know, princess stuff. Like the stuff mommy does. I mean, she’s a princess. You always call her that.” Carrie could feel the tears in her eyes. Her daughter thought she was a princess because Harrison always called her princess.

Harrison looked up at Carrie as though he knew she had been in the doorway the entire time, and smiled. He then looked back at his daughter and leaned in and lowered his voice slightly, as though he was going to whisper some secret to her, but obviously loud enough for Carrie to hear. “Ya know, you’re right sweetheart. Mommy is a princess, but you’re a princess too. You and mommy can be princesses together. How does that sound?”

“Awesome!” Carys shouted.

Harrison stood up, and then picked Carys up off the floor. The two of them walked over to Carrie, and Carys proceeded to tell her about how they were both princesses because Daddy said so and Daddy knows those kind of things.

Around noon, Debbie and Todd showed up to the house, ready to get the party started. Eddie, of course, had informed them as soon as he got the invitation that he couldn’t make it. This was due to going out of town with his newest girlfriend, but he would drop his present off as soon as he got back. The 5 of them sat in the living room with a mountain of presents and were just about to get the party started when there was a knock at the door.

Harrison looked at his wife as he stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it and gasped when he saw his parents on the other side. They had said they couldn’t make it this year when he had talked to them on the phone a few days ago.

“Mom, dad! It’s great to see you guys.” Harrison ushered them in the house, and Carrie grabbed Carys’s hand and the two of them walked over to her in-laws.

“Dorothy, Christopher,” Carrie was shocked and leaned in for a hug to each of them. “It’s wonderful to see you guys, and such a shock to see you as well.” Carrie then kneeled down to Carys. “Can you say hello to Grandma and Grandpa Ford?”

Carys danced around her mom, shyly. Since Harrison’s parents lived in Chicago, it was difficult to make it out to LA often, so Carys had only met them a handful of times, and the last time was over a year ago.

“Hi,” Carys waved as she put her head into her mother’s leg.

The group made their way into the living room, and Debbie and Todd greeted Harrison’s parents. The older couple got their presents out of their bag and sat down. Carys loved each of her presents and had a bunch of new barbies to add to her ever growing collection.

Debbie hardly put down her camera, taking several pictures with each present. “I can’t wait to see how these develop!” She also got several shots of the entire group.

Harrison and Carrie was saving cake for the big party on Saturday, but Carys had some ice cream as the adults gathered around and talked. It wasn’t long before Carys began yawning, and Carrie took her upstairs for a nap.

When she arrived back downstairs, Debbie and Todd were getting ready to leave. “We had a wonderful time,” Debbie told her daughter as she went in for a hug. “We will be here at 2 o’clock on Saturday for the other party.” Todd hugged his sister and said another goodbye to Harrison and his parents before heading out the door with his mother.

Carrie went into the living room and sat with her husband and his parents. “Christopher, Dorothy, I just want to say once again how grateful and surprised we are to see you.”

“We really wanted to be able to be here for her birthday since we haven’t been able to make it to one yet.” Dorothy told the couple, traces of regret in her voice.

“We do need to make an effort to make more trips to Chicago.” Carrie informed her as she reached for her mother-in-law’s hand, and looking at her husband.

The four of them talked for a while longer before Harrison’s parents mentioned getting back to their hotel. They mentioned getting together for dinner one night this week, and that they were leaving on Sunday, so they would also be at the party on Saturday. The two couple’s said goodnight and as Harrison watched as his parents walked down the sidewalk before shutting the door.

“It’s great they were able to make it.” Carrie told her husband as she stood by his side.

“I’m still shocked that they were here.” Harrison told Carrie.

“We need to see them more often.” Carrie said to him. “We see my family, well minus Eddie, all the time. It would do us and Carys some good to spend more time with them.”

Saturday’s party rolled around and so many people had arrived. Meryl was there, Penny was there, Steven and Kate showed up, even their friend Melissa who they had met through Steven arrived, plus so many other friends.

“I think we’re going to need another house to keep all of these presents in.” Harrison joked with his wife as the pile that had started out on the table in the backyard was now overtaking another table and the ground around the two tables.

Carys was running around with several of the other children that were present at the party, screeching as she was being chased by one of the kids. It wasn’t long before it was time for cake. Carys blew the candles out before reaching a hand out and grabbing a tiny fistful of cake. Everyone around laughed, and Carrie cut around the fist hole that Carys left.

After everyone left, it was an early night for the household. It had been a busy day, and Harrison was more than grateful that his parents stuck around and helped them clean up.

After Carys was in bed for the night, Carrie collapsed next to her husband. “What time did your parents say their flight was tomorrow?” Carrie asked sleepily.

“Thankfully not until 2 pm,” Harrison replied half asleep himself.

“Good, we can sleep in a bit before we take them.” Carrie mumbled out, resting her head on her husband’s shoulder. Harrison never answered, having fallen asleep before she had finished her sentence, with Carrie falling fast asleep pretty much as soon as she finished speaking.


End file.
